Brittany-Kurt Relationship
The Brittany-Kurt Relationship, also known as Kurttany, is the relationship between McKinley High Senior Brittany Pierce and McKinley High alumni Kurt Hummel. They briefly dated in the episode Laryngitis, but broke up shortly after due to the fact that Kurt only using her as a beard, hoping to change his sexuality in order to spend time with his father Burt. In Season Three, Brittany attempts to help Kurt with his campaign, but then she runs against him and wins to his disappointment. Her idea for Kurt's campaign was to represent his pride with rainbows and unicorns which he turns away. Later on, he likes the idea, but it was too late because Santana was already helping her with her campaign for Senior Class President. Overview In Season One, when Kurt's dad starts spending more time with Finn than him, he feels it's due to Finn acting more like a "son" to Burt. As a solution, Kurt decides to act more like his dad, which includes being more manly and pretending to be heterosexual. With Kurt seemingly straight, Brittany jumps at the opportunity and asks him to make out with her, as she claims to have made out with every guy in the school apart from Kurt, which would make like a "perfect record" for her. While they are making out in Kurt's house, Burt walks in and tells Kurt that he is fine with whatever Kurt's sexuality may be. They briefly date, but Kurt breaks up with her after he realizes his cover isn't working with his father. In Season Two, they seem to be friends but there's no major interaction between them. In Season Three, Brittany offers to be Kurt's campaign manager, but when he doesn't like Brittany's suggestions, she decides to run for class president herself. Brittany wins the elections, and remains good friends with Kurt. Episodes Season One Preggers In Preggers, Brittany and Tina are seen dancing with Kurt to Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in his bedroom. When Burt walks in on them and asks whether Brittany or Tina is his girlfriend, Brittany can be seen rolling her eyes as Kurt grabs Tina. But when his dad asks why Kurt is wearing a unitard, Brittany claims that Kurt is on the football team, forcing a frustrated Kurt to try out for the team. Mash-Up During Bust a Move, Brittany attempts to dance with Kurt, but he chases her away with a tambourine. Sectionals At the end of the performance of My Life Would Suck Without You, Brittany hugs Kurt. Bad Reputation Both sang back up for Artie in U Can't Touch This. Laryngitis In an attempt to connect with his father, Kurt begins dressing like his father and speaking in a lower voice. For his assignment in Glee club, Kurt sings Pink Houses by John Mellencamp, in a deeper/more manly voice than usual, and pretends to be interested in women, which shocks the rest of the glee club. Brittany, oblivious to Kurt's facade, tells him that his performance was "hot" and tells him to let her know if he wants to 'tap this'. Later, Kurt and Brittany are seen awkwardly making out on the couch in Kurt's bedroom. When Kurt's father walks in on them, Kurt asks him to respect his privacy, as he and Brittany were just "having sexual relations". Burt leaves Kurt and Brittany alone, telling them to use protection if things get serious, but before leaving he lets Kurt know that he will support him whether he is gay or straight. The next day at school, the new pair holds hands in the hallway, which confuses both Artie and Tina. Burt shows up and tells Kurt he will be home late because he is going to a game with Finn. Devastated, Kurt realizes that his new personality has done nothing to strengthen his bond with his father and breaks it off with Brittany by telling her to go away and goes back to his true ways. Season Two Britney/Brittany When Brittany voices her objection to Britney Spears, Kurt is very irritated and sarcastic towards her. The Rocky Horror Glee Show They sit beside each other during class, and Brittany tells Kurt she's going as a peanut allergy for Halloween. Prom Queen Brittany seems confused as to why Kurt was invited when the girls are picking prom outfits. When the Prom Queen turned out to be Kurt, Brittany looked shocked. Santana did not get Prom Queen and so Brittany comforts Santana telling her to go out and be happy for Kurt instead. Season Three I Am Unicorn During I Am Unicorn, Brittany confesses that she thinks Kurt is 'unicorn' and asks if she can be his campaign manager for his campaign to become senior class president. Kurt goes to Brittany's house and doesn't like Brittany's poster because he thinks they're to gay. Brittany puts up the posters anyway and Kurt gets angry at Brittany, who feels she has 'failed her precious unicorn'. Kurt later accepts that he is unicorn' and puts up the poster and invites Brittany round to his to talk campaign strategy Brittany tells Kurt that she now plans to run for class president as well Kurt looks very surprised. I Kissed a Girl Kurt congratulates Brittany in becoming senior class president, to which Brittany responds by saying that Kurt is still "the most unicorn of them all". Prom-asaurus Brittany announces that the theme of the prom is dinosaurs, and Kurt and several others attends Rachel's anti-prom due to their own personal reasons on resenting the event. However, he later decides to go to prom with several others from the anti-prom, which Brittany is happy to see. They are both also shocked to see Blaine without hair gel, as a rule set by Brittany for the prom. Goodbye Brittany dances alongside Tina and Burt in a recreation of Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) as his graduation gift. Season Four The New Rachel Kurt is working at the Lima Bean and gives Brittany and Blaine their coffee. He sits down, telling them how excited he is for the Glee Club Auditions. When Kurt notices that Brittany and Blaine aren't as excited about it, he asks them, which they deny. Later in the episode, Kurt finds out about the "new Rachel" competition and asks Blaine, Brittany, Tina and Wade why the Glee Club is so competitive nowadays. The Break-Up Blaine asks Brittany if she remembers when they started dating Kurt and Santana and things were so much easier. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)'' by Beyonce. (Preggers and Goodbye) Performance *''4 Minutes'' by Madonna. ''(The Power of Madonna) *U Can't Touch This'' by MC Hammer. (Bad Reputation) *''Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch me'' from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' from The Boy From Oz. (Choke) Trivia *Brittany was Kurt's first kiss. However, he later asserts that Dave Karofsky was his "first kiss that counted," implying that he does not think of Brittany as his first because she is a girl. *Brittany is also the first person that Kurt has dated, and Kurt is also the first person Brittany dated on-screen. *Kurt is one of the few people to call Brittany "Britt". *They both have been part of the Cheerios in Season One. Gallery Kurtbrittany.png|Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like. Kurt-Brittany kiss.png Kurt brittany 5.png Tumblr_ma3gnjPLP01rvcuyw.gif Kurttany.jpg Sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif Kurttany1.gif Kurt brittany 2.png LIBRARIAN3.gif Kurt brittany.png Tumblr_maczdkEbne1qdb716o4_250.gif Kurt Britt.png 246px-Glee 4.jpg tumblr_l9hm3edsZv1qafewko1_400.gif Img-glee-still 111558544911.png Ring5.jpg Single ladies.gif Vlcsnap-750108.png Tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o6_r1_250.gif SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 284px-Kut&Brittany.jpg 0krittany.jpg 2gxqwef.jpg 303587.jpg 0145572211_200.jpg book-report2.png Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849069-100-100.jpg Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849070-100-100.jpg kurt_hummel_performing-5700.jpg lar20.jpg s320x240.jpeg Zglee-s01e12-mattress-new-directions-yearbook-kurt-santana-brittany.jpg Zkrittany.png Zrhodes - kurt glossing santana's lips.jpg Zsanbrittha.jpg Ztumblr_l8b91btZPj1qafewko1_500.png 012_Kurt_Brittany_Glee_Live.jpg 577177_1289448760499_full.jpg Kurt & Brittany.gif Kurtany.gif Glee Kurt and Britt.jpg Kurttanysong.gif Tumblr_lp71bk4xZC1qikxoqo1_500.gif 0145572211 200.jpg Tumblr l9hm3edsZv1qafewko1 400.gif kurtany1.png Heather and Chris.jpg Kurt hummel performing-5700.jpg Ztumblr l8b91btZPj1qafewko1 500.png chris heather and chord.jpg tumblr_l2bopf5X1r1qbq391o1_500.jpg Kurt-and-Brittany-glee-12137857-374-211.gif Favim.com-32786.jpg glee118_418.jpg tumblr_loqnmnjQd61qdev8fo1_500.gif GLEE Ep116 Sc15 3026.jpg 640px-Tina, kurt and brittany.jpeg glee--3-01--the-purp.jpg 6194169288_8dfb56a1b4.jpg G1_33.jpg glee302img17.jpg gleenew2.jpg gleeunicorn2.jpg gleeunicorn480.jpg kurt-and-brittany.jpg s640x480cvbnm.jpg s640x480rtyuiopfgbhnjmk,.jpg s640x480xcvbnm,kjhgbv.jpg tumblr_lvn6h9X70A1qmzdb2o1_500.png tumblr_lvis0oiDhg1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr m3p83ofpI11qj5p41o3 r1 1280.jpg kurttany.png kurttany1.png kurttany2.png kurttany3.png kurttany4.png kurttany5.png KurttanyBust.gif Brittany success by therosieposie24-d3dm5fe.gif Makeoutkurttany.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships